one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptor VS The Lizard
Riptor VS The Lizard '''is the third episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Riptor from the Killer Instinct series against The Lizard from Marvel Comics. Description Science has created many things, such as adaptive regenerative monsters, black-and-red clothes-wearing anti-heroic hedgehogs and even reptilians. Who will deliver the first bite? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Riptor.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES The Lizard.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''The sewers Deep in the sewers of a vast city, the air was thick with a feeling of dread. Some parts of the sewer had flooded, to which a few workers had been sent to investigate. None of them came back up. In the pipelines, a figure slunk through the shadows. It wore a white lab coat and army-green pants, but if anyone were around to see the creature, they never would have guessed it was human. The creature was covered in green, scaly skin, had blood-red eyes, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and a thick muscular tail that trailed behind it. It was the former world-renowned scientist, Curt Connors, the '''Lizard. The Lizard's ears picked up sounds that he was all-too-familiar with: the sound of crunching bones, ripping flesh, and a beast devouring both. The Lizard's ears led him to the source of the noise: a Velociraptor. The dinosaur paused eating, a scent getting her attention, then turned to meet the intruder. And the thing it was feasting on (based on what Lizard could tell) was an unfortunate human being. It was either the biology of the body that gave it away…or the human hand dangling from Riptor's mouth. Riptor opened her mouth, tossed back her head, and the human hand disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. She then turned her attention to the intruder and hissed. Sensing a threat, Lizard emitted a noise somewhere between a snarl and a hiss. A fight was inevitable now as both saw the other as an intruder. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! The two reptiles charged, Riptor's roars echoing through the sewers. But unfortunately for Lizard, Riptor sank her teeth into his shoulder. Lizard slammed his fist onto the back of Riptor's neck, forcing her to release him. A green scaly fist slammed itself into the side of Riptor's snout. Before Riptor could attack, Lizard leaped over her. Before Riptor could turn to face her opponent, Lizard grabbed Riptor's tail and started swinging her around in a circle. After a few seconds, Lizard let go of Riptor's tail and the Ultratech creation flew toward a nearby wall. The force of the collision not only cracked the wall, but actually caused Riptor to bounce off the wall and land on her side. Riptor got up and glared at Lizard. Lizard then slashed Riptor before seizing her lower neck in one hand and her tail in the other. With a growl, he hefted Riptor up into the air and tossed her away. The velociraptor tumbled across the ground like a rolling log before she dug her taloned legs into the ground to drag herself to a halt. Riptor roared in fury, then charged Lizard once again. Rather than bite at Lizard this time, she rammed into him with her head to shove him back. She then raised her clawed hand and raked it across Lizard's chest, earning a roar in pain from him. Lizard's response to that was to pull back a green fist and plant an uppercut that sent Riptor reeling. Riptor let out another roar of anger before opening her maw, ready to snap them shut on Lizard's neck and rip out his windpipe, but was met when Lizard punched the side of Riptor's head. The dinosaur veered sideways, but pivoted to turn and face Lizard, who was advancing fast for a quick follow-up. He had just gotten close when Riptor met him with a powerful tail-swipe. It hit him full in the ribs and knocked him sideways, allowing Riptor to turn back around and greet him with a mouthful of teeth. A large hand met her jaw and slammed it shut, forcing her head up as aforementioned hand wrapped around her neck to hold the now-struggling dinosaur back. Riptor thrashed wildly, trying to move her head closer to Lizard's and take a chunk out of him, but Lizard's arms were doing their job well to hold her back. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Lizard's forearm. Deciding that biting wouldn't do, Riptor instead reached up and plunged her claws into Lizard's arm. Lizard's grip slackened and Riptor wrenched herself free of Lizard's grip before advancing, jaws poised to bite Lizard's head off. Rather than his neck, her jaws slammed shut on an arm that he had brought up to block her advance. Lizard growled in pain and the force of the charge knocked him on his back, but he was back on his feet in seconds and wrestling the dinosaur in an attempt to break free. Lizard eventually wrestled Riptor into a semi-headlock, then used his free hand to grab onto the dinosaur's snout and pulled with all his might. The dinosaur's jaws slowly opened and, with a slight shift, he pulled his other arm free and sent Riptor falling back with a yelp in surprise. Lizard advanced, but much to his surprise, Riptor's tail extended into a more scorpion-like form. Before Lizard could do anything the tail had begun to quickly stab itself into his flesh quickly and rapidly. The tail tore into Lizard's flesh all while electrocuting him, with the final blow forcing him onto the ground. Lizard quickly got back up with a flip. His blood literally painted the floor, but Lizard was not finished yet. Lizard turned around, his tail slapping Riptor across the snout. Lizard then opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down on Riptor's neck. The gene-warped raptor roared in pain and freed herself. Lizard tried to punch her, but the Ultratech creation ducked. Riptor then quickly slashed Lizard several times, then bit him a few times and wrapped it up with an airborne whip from her tail. AWESOME COMBO! Lizard rolled against the hard ground before getting up. But before he could attack, Riptor suddenly let loose a blast of flames. Lizard barely ''dodged the flames. Riptor then charged at Lizard to bite him, but Lizard dodged her bite. Riptor turned to face Lizard, only to be punched. Riptor roared at Lizard angrily before slashing him. Riptor then kicked Lizard repeatedly before throwing him at the sewer wall. Lizard charged, but Riptor dodged him and pushed him back with her head and onto the ground. Lizard rolled onto him back, only to see Riptor leaping into the air. Before he knew it, Riptor landed square on Lizard's stomach. Riptor quickly sank her teeth into Lizard's flesh. Lizard tried to vain to push the Ultratech creation off of him, but failed. Lizard then got an idea. Riptor opened her mouth to finish him off, but Lizard grabbed her tongue and tore it out. Riptor roared in agony, giving Lizard the chance to get the velociraptor off of himself. Quickly going past the velociraptor's leg and forcing it to trip, Lizard made some distance between himself and his opponent. Finally recovering, Riptor became the victim of a strong punch from Lizard. Lizard punched Riptor a few more times before a quick slash of claws dug into Riptor's flesh, causing a splash of crimson blood to flow on her skin. Riptor roared in rage before knocking Lizard down. Riptor then ran behind Lizard as he was getting up and as soon as he was on his feet, Riptor leaped towards him. Lizard's arms flailed about wildly, trying to get Riptor off. Mentioned reptile had sank her teeth into Lizard's neck. Lizard slammed his back into the sewer wall with enough force to crack the walls. The impact was enough to force Riptor to release Lizard. As Lizard turned to face Riptor, his fist slammed into the side of Riptor's snout. Once Riptor recovered, she turned to see Lizard's tail clear a corner. Riptor roared after him, then gave chase. Riptor followed Lizard's scent (an amazing feat considering how much stench there is in the sewers) to a large, rectangular room that consisted of a lone concrete platform on both ends. Separating those two ends was deep, murky sewer water. Riptor sniffed the air. Lizard's scent was thick, so he had to be close by. Most likely, he was… The water exploded as Lizard sprang out and slammed right into Riptor. The sheer force bowled the Ultratech creatio right off her feet and off the narrow stone platform and both disappeared into the water's depths. For one brief moment, there was a stinging silence. Then it was suddenly shattered by Lizard bursting from the water. Riptor had sank her teeth into his shoulder and Lizard's claws were ripping at her (no pun intended) and leaving crimson, jagged wounds on her. Lizard seized Riptor by the snout and, with a ton of strain, pried Riptor's jaws open and freed himself, Riptor catapulting backward when her grip was released. Both disappeared underwater again and after a few tense seconds of silence, Lizard emerged from the water, pressing his hands against his face and roaring in agony. Riptor then emerged from the water, sank her teeth into Lizard's neck and forced him underwater. Riptor's tail thrashed and sounds of roaring could be heard. Then, Lizard emerged from the water while holding Riptor's throat. Riptor let loose another blast of flames, but Lizard brought up his free hand and ignored the pain. He then squeezed Riptor's throat with both hands. Riptor desperately snapped at Lizard repeatedly. Riptor was not trying to kill Lizard now...she was wanting to run away, as the now panicked-sounding yelps escaping her throat indicated. She had just now realized her situation and would be glad to escape with her life. For the first time ever...Riptor was afraid. Riptor slashed Lizard constantly, but Lizard ignored it. She tried stabbing him with her tail, but Lizard ignored that too. Riptor tried to let loose another blast of flames, but couldn't fire it with her throat closing up. When she released that nothing would force Lizard to release her, she stopped snapping at Lizard, stopped stabbing him, stopped slashing him and closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable death. If one was witnessing the scene, they could've sworn they saw tears flowing down her body. Lizard squeezed harder and harder until... '''CRACK!' Lizard finally let go of Riptor. The Ultratech creation sank lifelessly. Riptor was no more. Lizard climbed onto the stone platform, then looked at the water. Riptor would never emerge from that water again. Lizard then let out a loud roar to signify his victory. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE LIZARD! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fights that last over a minute